


That Colorful Heart

by AquaLeafy_425



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLeafy_425/pseuds/AquaLeafy_425
Summary: Once they are 16,they will be able to see the color in their soulmate's heart. But to see the heart, you'll have to search for your own soulmate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Mother, Hinata Shouyou's Mother & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	That Colorful Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for rent free so I write this. Anyways,enjoy!

"Happy birthday,Kageyama!"  
That sound came somewhere after he stepped in the gym  
It was Hinata,he looked over the gym,it was decorated perfectly and beautifully,and after seeing the gym,he heard all of his teammates saying  
"Happy birthday,Kageyama!"  
It was Sugawara,Daichi,Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita,Narita,and Yamaguchi.  
"Tsukki,greet him a happy birthday!"  
Said Yamaguchi to Tsukishima  
"Why would I? He's a "king",he can celebrate it with the fellow majesty"  
"Tsukishima Kei!"  
That voice of warning was loud,it was Daichi  
Daichi is the captain team  
"So.. Kageyama, it's your 16 birthday,you can finally see your soulmate!"  
Said Hinata  
"Of course,boke. You get them first, right?"  
"Yeah! Blekk"  
Said Hinata while sticking his tongue out

 _Flashback_  
"Happy birthday,Hinata. Make a wish.."  
"Kageyama, you remembered my birthday!"  
"Of course,boke. Blow the candle"  
...  
"Anyways, who's your soulmate, Hinata?"  
"I won't tell ya,you have to wait till' your birthday !"  
"It's too long!"  
"Trust me, it's a suprise"  
That night, Kageyama keeps thinking about it  
"it's a suprise...?"

 _End of flashback_  
Kageyama stood there,and looks at the gym. Looking for his soulmate. Then,he saw Hinata with his red heart.  
His soulmate is Hinata.  
"Guys, let's practice . After that,you can do whatever you want,because it's weekend"   
Said Daichi.  
"So,we can stalk KIYOKO SAN??"  
"WHAT? NO!"  
"We're joking,HAHAHAHA"  
The others meet in the middle of the gym,so there's only Kageyama and Hinata  
"Hinata...?"  
"Yeah..,can we talk this out later?"  
"Sure.."

After practice, everyone went home. Hinata and Kageyama walked together.   
"so.. wanna go to my house?"  
Said Hinata  
"Sure.."  
At Hinata's house,they went to Hinata's room  
"So.. we're.. soulmates?"  
Ask Kageyama  
"This might be weird..but Yes!"  
"So, i'm gay?"  
"Sort of !"  
After the silence,Kageyama asked  
"Oh. So uh,does our soulmate's heart color can change? Or does it stay red?"  
"I don't know! Let's check the internet"  
They searched,and they found out that the color of our soulmate's heart can change depends on their existence,and their feelings.   
"So.. when one of soulmates will die,their heart will be black. When one of the soulmates are jealous,their heart will be green. When soulmates won't stay forever, their heart will be blue. When soulmates will stay forever,their heart will be red.."  
Said Kageyama while reading the information about it.  
"Wah, Kageyama! Our heart is still red!"  
"Yeah,it is"  
"Does it means we're dating now..?"  
Ask Hinata with puppy eyes  
"I think,do you like me?"  
"I always do!"  
Kageyama just stared at Hinata,blushing  
"Oh,ok. That means, we're dating from now"  
Kageyama went back home after visiting Hinata's house

At Kageyama's house,he wrote in his diary  
"22 December,is when me and Hinata are dating. We're soulmates"  
Kageyama couldn't stop blushing after that.

Tomorrow,at 08:00 AM,Kageyama texted Hinata   
"Hey,wanna go for a date?"  
He waited for 15 minutes for an answer  
"Sorry,I was busy. Sure! Where and what time?  
_That's kinda odd, busy for 15 minutes? And shouldn't he got a notification from me?_ Whatever.  
"Let's meet at the park near the bookstore at 09:00 AM"  
"Okay!"

  
At 09:00 AM at the park,Kageyama arrived at the park. Hinata haven't arrived there,so he waited. Then,Hinata arrived.   
"Hey,Hi---"  
His heart, Hinata's heart

  
_why does the color changed into_  
_black..?_

  
"Hey..?Kageyama!! Why do you stay silent?"  
"Oh! uhh,nothing. L-let's go!"

At 10:05,after their date,Hinata suddenly said  
"So uh, Kageyama! Why are you so silent? Your heart became blue! I'm scared !"  
"Wait, it does?"  
He looks at Hinata  
_Hinata's heart is still black_  
"So, my heart is blue?"  
"Yeah.. are you okay?"  
"I'm good,how about you?"  
"Eh, I--"  
Suddenly,Hinata's mom came to pick up Hinata  
"Hinata! Let's go!"  
"Okay,wait for a sec,mom! Okay,so.. my mom is picking me up! See you tomorrow at practice!"  
Said Hinata  
"Y-yeah..!"  
Hinata then went to home with his mom

  
"Hinata... Ugh!"  
Kageyama have been thinking about Hinata since that date. Something seems not right about him. He went to sleep for practice tomorrow

  
At practice,Hinata come into the gym and sat at the bench. It seems weird, Hinata usually jump and scream at the gym before practicing.   
"Hinata,why are you sitting at the bench?"  
Ask Kageyama. Takeda sensei suddenly come into the gym and gather everyone.  
"So.. Hinata can't play on the gym for 1 week. His leg is injured because he fell down the stair. I hope that he can play with us soon"

Kageyama looks at Hinata,and looks at his heart  
_"It's... two colors..?"_  
Hinata's heart color now is black and green. Kageyama don't know what's happening. "Hinata,did you fell down the stairs?"  
"Y-yeah. Sorry.."  
"No, it's okay!"

After practice finished,he carried Hinata.   
"E-ehh?! Kageyama?!?"  
"Hm? You're injured, i'll carry you home"  
"U-uh,actually.. I want to go to see the sunset.."  
"Oh,okay. Anything for you"  
Hinata blushed,and covered his face with his hands.   
"Hahaha, you're red "  
Said Kageyama  
"S-shut up..!"

At the beach,Kageyama find a good spot to see the sunset  
"Oh, there's the sunset!"  
Said Hinata excitedly  
"Yeah, it's beautiful"  
"Hey Kageyama.."  
"Hm?"  
"Well you know.. the sunset is beautiful,but it ended fast. It's like,our life is short, but it's beautiful and filled by the bestest moment.."  
"Oi,Hinata! What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh,uh.. just forget that!"  
The sun sets at the sea,at it's dark already  
"Let me carry you to your house"  
"Okay!"

  
Tomorrow,Hinata didn't come to the practice  
_"Weird.."_  
After practice, Kageyama went to Hinata's house  
_Knock knock_

  
Hinata's mom appeared after that knock on the door  
"Oh, Kageyama! Come in"  
"Oh, okay ma'am"

After that,Kageyama sat down and asked  
"So.., is Hinata here?"  
"Oh,yes. He is on his room."  
"Okay ma'am,thank you"  
Kageyama went to his room,and saw Hinata laying down at his bed  
"H-hinata?"  
"Eh?! K-kageyama?"  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you attending school?"  
"Oh,I just feel sick."  
"Oh,.. okay.."  
"Kageyama! Can we watch Five Feet Apart?"  
"Sure"

  
They watched it,and suprisingly  
_Hinata didn't cry,and his heart became black,green,blue,and red_  
Kageyama knew,but didn't want to tell him, he's afraid that it will make his problem bigger  
"Hinata,what do you like about the movie..?"  
"Oh! I like how they-- I mean,I love the story and the storyline. It's very interesting!  
"Oh,okay. I like the storyline too. So uhh,I will go home right now,goodbye Hinata"  
"Goodbye, Kageyama!"

  
Tomorrow,Kageyama went to see Hinata,but no one is there. No one opened the door. He went to see his notification in his phone. It was from Hinata's mom.   
Hinata is at the hospital.

  
At the hospital, Kageyama ran and saw Hinata's mom.  
"Ma'am!"  
"Kageyama! Gladly you see the email-"  
"Where's Hinata?!?"  
"A doctor is handling him.."  
They waited for 1 hour until a doctor came out of Hinata's room  
_"I'm sorry for your lost."_  
**_No, it's not. This is not real, right..?_**  
Hinata's mom while crying said to the doctor  
"Okay.. t-thank you.."  
They went to see Hinata  
Kageyama cried hard looking at his boyfriend's body  
Hinata's heart

 _is black_.

"Hinata.. "

Then, Hinata's mom give him a letter  
"Hey, k-kageyama"  
"Y-yes?"  
"This is a letter from Hinata to you.. he wrote this.."  
"Oh,okay.."  
Kageyama opened the letter

  
"Hey Kageyama! If you're reading this,then i'm probably dead. I wanted to see the sunset with you until were old,until my sorrow is no more. I love how you hug me when we started dating.I love how you cuddled me when we're watching Five Feet Apart. I love that movie, it feels like that they still love eachother and never leave eachother even if one of them died. I love how you always be by my side. But i'm sorry, I couldn't stay by your side forever. Please tell the team,that I don't actually injured my leg.

I have a hypotension,I couldn't see properly all the time. But somehow,when you're with me, I could see everything. I wish that I could spike the volleyball that you set for me. I wish that I could spend more time with you. You're my everything that I love.  
Please find another person that loves you,and that you loves that person too. And,if you do,please don't forget me,remember me  
I love you,Kageyama"

Kageyama cried,and then smiles.  
"Your colorful heart will still be in my heart,I won't forget you"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you cried or not. I'm sorry if you cried ⊂(・▽・⊂)  
> Anyways,my sister made a fanfic called "Sunflower" about Bokuaka  
> Link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607097


End file.
